bullfrogproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme Park World
Theme Park World (known as Sim Theme Park in the United States and Brazil and Theme Park Rollercoaster on the PS2 in America) is a construction and management simulation, and is a sequel to the successful 1994 video game Theme Park. Theme Park World was developed by Bullfrog Productions and released by Electronic Arts in 1999. Initially developed for Windows, it was later ported to PlayStation, PlayStation 2 and Macintosh computers. Using platinum tickets, users were able to buy new rides, attractions, shops and features on the game's website (Which are all also included in the 'Sim Theme Park Gold'). Most of the staff the user can hire in Theme Park World are named after people who worked on the game. Manual Description Build your own theme park, with all the roller coasters, rides, food stalls and anything else you can think of. You change every aspect of each and every ride, event and stall that you place inside your park, from colors to the length of each ride, the amount of people on at a time, and how many fries are in a pack of chips (ok, maybe not that much detail, but you get the point). The roller coasters are always the main events, and after you complete the construction, you can ride the coaster in a first person view, just to see the game from the view point of the customers. Game Case: The Theme Park is back in town and the clamouring kids are on the verge of battering down the gates. The only thing is you haven't built it yet! * Building - Plan and place rides, shops, side-shows and a host of other features. * Visit - Check your park out in realistic first person mode. * Ride - Experience your fantastic creations in person! * Employ - Hire front line staff, then fire them if they're not up to the job. * Adjust - Tweak the performance of your rides and shops. * Research - Bring in the boffins to invent even better attractions and facilities. * Postcards - Send snapshots pictures of your park to your friends, anywhere in the world. * On-line - Publish your parks online and visit other people's parks - all over the world. Worlds There are 4 different types of parks to unlock and build, known as Worlds. Each World has different rides. As you unlock new areas, the game becomes progressively harder. The Worlds are: * Lost Kingdom, a jungle theme park with Aztec castles and dinosaurs. This along with Halloween World is the first world you begin with, but Wonderland and Space Zone can be unlocked later on with Golden Keys. This park, along with Halloween World, are the easiest. * Halloween World, a scary theme park with ghostly rides and haunted houses. This world, along with the Lost Kingdom only need one Golden Key to unlock. Both this park and Lost Kingdom are the easiest to play at. * Wonderland, the second to last unlocked and second hardest level. A fantasy theme park. Three Golden Keys are needed to unlock this world. * Space Zone, the final and hardest level. A futuristic theme park with spaceships and aliens. Five Golden Keys are needed to unlock this world. The player starts off with 1 key and must choose between Halloween World or Lost Kingdom and set up a park. In order for the player to gain more keys and be able to unlock the other worlds, the player must obtain 3 Golden Tickets. Other Game Pages * Challenges * Moods * Theme Park World Rides * Theme Park World Shops * Theme Park World Sideshows * Theme Park World Staff * Theme Park World Screens External Link * Gamefix guide Category:Theme Park World Category:Games